The Search
by Reine Keri
Summary: Fic following The Murder, Bakura has gone missing from where he had been: A mental institution in America. Yugi and co. travel to America with Officer Thomas and his 'side-kick' Kojii to find the missing Bakura
1. Ryou's Missing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kay, this is the sequal to "The Murder". If you don't read that first, this isn't going to make much sense.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Bakura has gone missing from where he had been: A mental institution in America. Yugi and co. travel to America with Officer Thomas and his "side-kick" Kojii to help find the physcopathic, murdering Yami. But will the killings start up again? What if they can't find Bakura? Read to find out!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Search: Chapter 1  
  
"Okay, kids," Officer Brown said. "This is-WAS Bakura's room."  
  
They all looked at the room. It was an ordinary room. . besides the fact that it was completely sterile. The walls were made of soft white material, and the floors looked sparkling clean. The bed was expertly made, and there was a dresser on one of the walls, which was, *suprise suprise* white.  
  
"Whoa. .. it's so CLEAN," Joey said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Well no kidding," Duke said. "You can't expect them to put him in a room with concrete walls and sharp corners, can you?"  
  
"True. . ."  
  
"Excuse me," A woman, a nurse actually, said, walking into the room. She had brown hair which was tied into a bun. She had a pair of tiny glasses perched on the her nose.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this room is reserved. You'll have to find another room," She said stingily.   
  
"But, this room IS where Ryou Bakura was being held, right?" Kojii asked.  
  
"Yes, what about it?" the nurse asked, looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, we're here to---" But Kojii got cut off.  
  
"Umm. . Miss Ritae. . " Another nurse said, coming into the room. She looked friendlier, and smiled warmly at the officer and kids before turning to the other nurse.  
  
"Nurse Ritae, you knew that the police were going to investigate!" She said, tsk-tsk-ing.   
  
The nurse turned to the officer. "Him? How are we supposed to know for sure?"  
  
The (good) nurse scooted Nurse Ritae out of the room, then closed the door and smiled at the visitors. "Sorry about her! I'm Kaoru."  
  
"Hello," Yugi said smiling. "I'm Yugi, that's Joey, that's Tristan, that's Duke, Serenity and Officer Thomas Brown."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you all."  
  
"Miss, can you please tell us all that you know about Ryou Bakura? What kind of things did he do while he was in his room?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Oh he was very quiet. . " Kaoru said. "The only time that he would talk would be if he were talking to himself."  
  
"Hmmm. . ."  
  
Kojii wrote down what Kaoru said in a little red notebook.   
  
"Did Bakura ever carry anything with him?" Yugi asked, just wondering. . .   
  
"Well . .yes actually," Kaoru said. "I'm not really supposed to talk about it. . ."  
  
"KAORU!" Yet another nurse burst into the room, glaring angrily at Kaoru. "Where were you? You were supposed to help me with lunch duty! Oh. . l'm sorry. . you have company. . "  
  
The nurse turned red. "I'll. . ah. . be going now. . . "  
  
"That's okay Rika," Kaoru said, smiling. "This is one of the nurses who also watched Bakura. Rika Yakamata. You've already met Gaerte Ritae, and besides us three, there's only one other person who had helped Bakura, and that's the counseler. Would you like to speak with him?"  
  
"Sure," Thomas said.  
  
"All right, please excuse me a moment," She said, walking out of the room.  
  
Right after she left, Officer Brown and Kojii started searching the room for anything that might tellt hem where Bakura went.  
  
"She was nice," Yugi commented.   
  
"Yeah, SHE was nice, but I didn't care too much for that "Nurse Ritae"," Serenity said, wrinkling her nose. "What about you Big--" Serenity turned and saw that Joey was in a "deep conversation" with Rika. (*wink wink*)  
  
"Wow, you really won?" Rika was asking excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! Well. . I mean. . close. I came in second," Joey said sheepishly. "But that's still really close, right?"  
  
"Of course!" Rika said. "What did you do with the prize?"  
  
"I used it to pay for my little sister's eye opperation."  
  
"Oh, how nice!" Rika said, smiling.  
  
Joey grinned.  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes and turned to the rest of the group.   
  
"I'll bet if Tea were here she'd hit him," Yugi said, smiling, then sighing.  
  
They were quiet for a couple seconds.  
  
"Okay, Taeto Hiroshita can see you now," Kaoru said, entering the room and smiling.  
  
They all walked out. . well. . except for Joey, who had to be pulled away from Rika by his sister. Not before giving Rika his phone number, of course ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, hopefully a good intro chappie? Review and lemme know what ya think ^^  
  
The prequal should be up soon, it might even be up currently. . if I finish the first chappie tonight. .so check okay? ^^ Thankyou!!  
  
~Kasa-chan~  
  
~*~Sorry about the shortness of the chappie, but now I have MILLIONS OF IDEAS!! So the chapters will be getting longer!!~*~ 


	2. Interviewing Taedo Hiroshita

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews!! ^^  
  
Mint-wife of a Tomb Robber: I'm glad that you like it! ^^; easy there Ryou. . . .  
  
Mr. Mean: Hmm. .there might be. .I'm not sure. . ^^; Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Silver Blade Sash: lol, aren't we all glad about that? I no. . Joey must have been devastated ^_~  
  
Rattyrowe: Heehee. ^^ I thought it would be a Joey-like thing to do. .   
  
Sour Schuyler: Thank you!! ^^   
  
~~Chapter 2~~  
  
"Here's Mr. Hiroshita's office," Kaoru said, and they stopped in front of a door. She knocked and said, "Officer Brown and Yugi Moutou are here, sir."  
  
"Let them in."  
  
Kaoru opened the door, and motioned for them to go inside. She came in after and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Taeto Hiroshita?" Officer Brown asked.   
  
"Yes?" The man was in a big chair, and was turned away from them, so it looked like Officer Brown was talking to the back of a chair.  
  
"Ah. .I have a few questions for you about Ryou Bakura---"  
  
The Counseler turned around, his eyes wide. "Ryou Bakura?"  
  
". . yes. . " Officer Brown said.  
  
"Now he was an odd fellow," Mr. Hiroshita said. "I"m almost glad that he's gone. . all that he talked about was revenge and death. . pretty awful stuff. . "  
  
"Aren't you used to people like that by now?" Serenity asked. "Being a physciatrist(sp?) and all?"  
  
"Well actually this is my first job since I graduated," He said, grinning.  
  
-_-U  
  
Actually, Mr. Hiroshita wasn't lying. He didn't look like he was older than 25. He had short black hair and light blue eyes that didn't really match his hair.  
  
"So, Bakura mostly talked about revenge?" Officer Brown asked. He motioned to Kojii to write everything down.  
  
"Yes," The doctor sighed. "Very depressing . . ."  
  
"Did Bakura ever mention any names when he was with you?"   
  
"Yes actually. . he repeated the names. ." Mr. Hiroshita took out a folder. He opened it and rummaged around for a little while, then found what he was looking for. "He usually said the names, 'Yugi, Tea, and Mai. He also repeated the word "Yami", but I'm not quite sure what that means. . "  
  
"What did he carry around with him?" Officer Brown asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mr. Hiroshita asked, sharply. "He never carried anything around. What gave you that idea?"  
  
Kaoru was trying to act calm, but anyone could tell that she was near having a breakdown. She was biting her nails and looking around the room like she expected something to jump out of the walls.  
  
"I'm afraid there's not much more that I know," Mr. Hiroshita said, coldly. "So please leave."  
  
"Just one more question," Officer Brown said, his voice equally as cold. "Did the disappearance of Ryou Bakura have anything to do with the disappearances of several of your employees?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes opened even wider than they had before, and she quickly left the room.  
  
Mr. Hiroshita glared at Officer Brown. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. If you don't, I'll have security help you out."  
  
Officer Brown glared right back then said, "Let's go kids."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Jeez, he could have been nicer," Duke said.  
  
"No kidding," Tristan replied. "But whatcha gonna do?"  
  
"Well," Said Yugi, who had been quiet and in deep thought up til then,"I think that Bakura's disappearence DOES have to do with all of the employees disappearing."  
  
"Yeah, me too kid. It was pretty obvious when he got so angry when I asked about it," Officer Brown said.  
  
"Well, we're gonna have to go back there, right?" Joey asked eagerly.  
  
"Most likely, why?" Officer Brown asked.  
  
Joey grinned. "I can see Rika again!"  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
"In all serious-ness, we need to figure out what's going on and how the employees at that mental institution and Bakura are related," Kojii said.  
  
"Jeez, it's like we're in a mystery book or somethin," Joey said.  
  
Officer Brown chuckled. "Kid, I go through this kind of stuff almost every day. Never this. . odd. . but murders and stuff. .you get the idea."  
  
"I should be a cop!" Joey said. "Girls like cops right?"  
  
"What about Rika?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well. . . what she don't know won't hurt her."  
  
"Joey!" Serenity cried. "That's mean!"  
  
Joey laughed. "I was only kidding!"  
  
As they joked around, Yugi was still thinking about Tea. That was pretty much all that he thought about these days. Tea. .and Mai. Also Bakura. Why did he go mad and start killing everyone? Tea especially. What did she do?   
  
'I wish that you were here Tea' Yugi thought, sighing yet again.  
  
Officer Brown seemed to notice that Yugi was upset. "Don't worry, kid. We'll figure out everything. And you can avenge that girl you like so much."  
  
Yugi smiled. "Thanks Thomas."  
  
"Hey! That's Officer Brown to you!"  
  
Yugi laughed. "All right Thomas."  
  
"HEY KID! YOU CAN'T JUST CALL ME THAT!"  
  
"What? Stop yelling, Thomas," Joey said, grinning.  
  
"YOU ANNOYING LITTLE KIDS!"  
  
"Us? Annoying? What do you mean?" Duke asked, innocently. ". . .Thomas. .. "  
  
Officer Brown groaned. "You guys are never gonna stop that, are you?"  
  
"Of course not, Thomas," Tristan said, smiling.  
  
"Well, you'll still respect me, right kid?" Officer Brown asked Kojii.  
  
"Sure, Thomas."  
  
Officer Brown looked at the kids. He sighed, and just continued walking. "You'll have to call me Officer sometime. . "  
  
"Oh, you want us to call you Officer?" Joey asked. "Okay, What's up Officer Olddude?"  
  
"Just stick to Thomas if you want to live," Officer Brown said, hitting Joey on the arm.  
  
"Ouch!" Joey yelped, rubbing his arm as if something had bit it.  
  
Duke rolled his eyes. "That couldn't have hurt that much. ."  
  
"It did!" Joey insisted.  
  
"Yeah right! You're weak!"  
  
"AM NOT! You'd better shut up, Dice Boy!"  
  
"Heh heh."  
  
They all hopped into the cop car, which they had reached by then.  
  
"So where are we going now?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Let's get somethin to eat!" Joey suggested.  
  
"Okay," Officer Brown said, starting up the car.  
  
'Don't worry Tea,' Yugi thought. 'We'll find out who did this to you. Just like Officer Brown said. I'll avenge you.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whadya think? I may have made this a little more humourous than the previous chapter. .hehe. .^^; But I thought that some joking around would be nice ^^ Always is!!  
  
Please review!!  
  
~*~Reine-chan~*~ 


End file.
